


Tag

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-15
Updated: 2005-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: "Affinity"Summary: Jack wants to tag a certain archaeologist, in order to track himin his adventures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - Tag

General Jack O’Neill grabbed the phone as soon as it rang.

“Carter?”

“Mission accomplished, sir. Both hostages freed, unharmed.”

“So, Daniel’s okay?” 

“Yes, sir, he took a zat blast, but he seems to be okay. Got a cup of coffee so he’s happy.” Carter looked over at Daniel, sipping coffee, talking to the SFs.

Jack gave Teal’c the okay sign. “So, on the way back?”

“No, sir, he’s still here.” 

“Carter!” 

“Sir, you know Daniel.”

Jack sighed; he in fact did. “Carter, get hold of the biggest 2 SF’s you have there and order them to drag Daniel, kicking and screaming if necessary, back here. And make sure they know his first stop is the infirmary, no arguing.”

Carter smiled. “Yes, sir. I’ll tell him.”

Jack hung the phone up and looked at Teal’c. “Relax, big guy, he’s fine. Although he may not be after I get through with him. Of all the dumb stunts to pull..” Jack stood up and walked to the window.

“O’Neill, you do not intend to punish Daniel Jackson for his actions?”

“I have to.”

“O’Neill,”

Jack turned back. “Teal’c, I know why Daniel did what he did, but he violated all kinds of regulations.”

“If it were not for me, Daniel Jackson would not have been forced to take such an action. It is I who must be disciplined. I insist.” He cocked his chin up.

“No, Teal’c, you did nothing wrong. Daniel did everything wrong.”

Jack couldn’t miss Teal’c’s displeasure. “I have to put my personal feelings aside on this. If he were in the military, I’d bust his rank. But I can’t do that with Daniel. All I can do, and I will do it,” Jack wagged his finger at Teal’c, “is put a strongly worded letter of reprimand in his folder. I’d suspend him, if I thought it would get his attention. Why didn’t he just come to me, tell me what was going on? He could have been killed!”

“I do not wish Daniel Jackson to risk his life because of me, O’Neill.” Teal’c’s voice was almost a whisper.

“Dammit, Teal’c, don’t you know that Daniel would do anything for you? I could kill him myself; he had to know he was putting his life on the line.” Jack was almost talking to himself and he missed the stunned look on Teal’c’s face.

Jack snatched up the ringing phone. “Yes?”

“General, this is Dr. Brightman, just letting you know I have Dr. Jackson here. I’d like to keep him for a few hours.”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“Just as a precaution, sir, he’s taken more than his fair share of zats. I just want to monitor him, overnight. However,”

“Let me guess, he’s protesting?”

“Vehemently, sir.”

“Tell Dr. Jackson I’m on my way down there.”

~*~

Jack strolled into the infirmary with Teal’c following closely. And the first thing he heard was Daniel complaining.

“Daniel, are you giving the good doctor problems?”

Daniel shot Jack a sour look. “I want out of here.” He folded his arms across his chest.

“No.”

“Jack!”

“Daniel! You of all people should know that the doc outranks me on this matter, and I just happen to agree with her. One of these days you're gonna take one zat blast too many. And I hope it knocks some sense into you. What the hell did you think you were doing, going off by yourself?” Jack hadn’t wanted to have this discussion in the infirmary, but couldn’t stop himself. He didn’t noticed the lines of pain around Daniel’s eyes, the pallor of his skin.

“Jack, I didn’t have any other choice!”

“Yes, you did, you could have come to me.”

Daniel shot off the bed. “No, I couldn’t! They didn’t call you, they called me! They hacked into my computer, they had my phone extension, and they had Krista. They were the only ones who could clear Teal’c. How did I know the whole base wasn’t compromised? How did I know they didn’t have your phone bugged? They said they would know if I went to you!”

“So you just went off by yourself? What would have happened if we hadn’t found you? If they’d killed you, we’d never have known.”

“There’s a letter in my desk, top left hand drawer, addressed to you. Go read it.” Daniel wearily flopped down on the bed, his arm shielding his eyes. “And leave me alone, my head hurts.”

“Daniel, this isn’t over!”

Daniel just sighed. And Dr. Brightman stepped in. “General, Dr. Jackson needs some rest. Please, can you just put this on hold until tomorrow?”

Jack looked down at Daniel, who was lying on the bunk with his eyes closed. And realized with a pang of guilt that he was very pale, even for Daniel.

Jack walked over to Daniel and whispered. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done this here.” Daniel rolled over, away from him, keeping his eyes covered. He patted Daniel’s shoulder. “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow. Teal’c?”

“I wish to remain with Daniel Jackson.”

Jack shrugged and left quickly.

Dr. Brightman stepped over to Teal’c. “You can stay, as long as you don’t upset him. If you do, out you go.”

Teal’c nodded, standing back as Daniel changed into scrubs, was wired for his monitors, stuck with an IV and tucked up in bed. And finally they were alone.

“Teal’c?”

“Yes, Daniel Jackson?”

“I’m fine, really, you don’t have to stay.” He opened his eyes, squinting against the light.

Teal’c leaned over to turn the light off. “I prefer to remain.”

“Okay. Uh, you’re not gonna just stand there, are you? At least drag up a chair.”

Teal’c complied. “It is my fault you were forced to take this action.”

“How do you figure that?”

“I should not have become involved with Krista. You tried to warn me, but I would not listen.”

“The only people who are at fault are The Trust. Or whatever they’re calling themselves. And about Jack, he’ll come around. Just has to vent his anger somewhere, I’m used to being in the line of fire.”

“Daniel Jackson, they might have killed you.”

“Well, yeah, I thought about that, but I had to do it, Teal’c.”

Teal’c started to speak, but stopped, remembering the doctor’s warning about not upsetting Daniel. Seeing Teal’c’s face, Daniel rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, Teal’c, Jack will kick my ass, slap my wrist, and suspend me without pay or something. I’ll write ‘I won’t do this ever, ever again’ 5000 times on the blackboard and everything will go back to normal.” Daniel yawned, wondering idly if they had put something in that IV. “I hope he does suspend me, now that I think of it. I could use the rest.” Daniel raised his head. “Uh, don’t tell Jack I said that, will ya?”

“Your secret is safe with me, Daniel Jackson.” Teal’c whispered as Daniel’s eyes glazed over.

“I know that.” Daniel drifted to sleep.

And Teal’c stayed.

~*~

Jack sat in Daniel’s office, with only the light from the desk lamp. Opening the drawer, he found the letter. And began to read.

Dear Jack,

If you are reading this, you are probably very mad. Well, I don’t guess I’m too happy either. But I have to do this, I hope you will understand.

I got a call here today at 11:43AM, threatening Teal’c. The caller said they had evidence that could clear Teal’c. And they, I’m assuming it’s the same people, sent me some symbols on my computer, demanding that I translate them. They were symbols written in Ancient, and they knew I could read them. Maybe Sam can take a look at my computer and track where the message came from.

I will be meeting someone at Rodburn Park, close to the playground, at 1PM. 

I know this is risky and I know that they could easily kill me, I don’t think they will. At least, I hope not.

But I have to help Teal’c. I owe him that much and so much more. Don’t tell him that I did it for him, I don’t want him to feel guilty if this goes down the wrong way. 

And I don’t want you to blame yourself, either; I just couldn’t put anyone else in danger. They said they would know if I went to you, and that’s the only reason I didn’t.If I don’t make this happen, please help Teal’c. I know he didn’t do this, and I know you know that, too.

Thanks for everything, again.

Sorry for leaving again. 

Daniel

Jack sat for a long time, then slowly rose, putting the letter in his pocket and turned the light off. And walked down to the infirmary. Teal’c was sitting, back ramrod straight, in a chair beside Daniel’s bedside. He nodded at Jack.

“How is he?”

“Dr. Brightman believes Daniel Jackson was not seriously harmed in this attack.”

“I’m glad.”

“Are you?” Daniel rolled over.

“Yes, Daniel, I am. I’m still gonna kick your ass when you get out of here. Looking forward to it, actually. But that can wait. Go back to sleep.”

“Okay.” 

“Teal’c?”

“I will remain here.”

Jack stood for a moment, then turned for the door. “You know, I’m still gonna ask Carter if we can tag him, like you do a dog; shoot him with a GPS chip or something. So we can track him, when he goes off on one of his adventures again.”

“I heard that.” Daniel’s voice was muffled. Jack just grinned as he strolled out the door.

**The End**

* * *

> February 9, 2005 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
